is it love?
by DracoMalfoys4eva
Summary: well..love is always a factor that no one notices... these two characters..Ginny geneva and Draco...have a chance to make their past right. even if at first looks can be decieving.. lol i suck at summaries. just read and you;ll know what im on about.
1. One favour One wish

_**Is it love?**_

**A/N** my story ' Is it love? ' is a sort of a second start to my writing.. well it's a typical love story. Im a sucker for a love story. Especially when it involves my fav character draco ) this may be not a really good story but im trying and I would love feedback or what ever you want to give me.. and ill try to update the second chapter as soon as I can. So here goes nothing..

**Disclaimer** J.K.Rowling owns the characters that are in this story so far. ) lucky woman

**Chapter 1** – One Favour, One wish.

_Hogwarts.. a thing of the past..it feels like centuries have past.. when in reality it has only been a year since i have been gone..._

_so much has happened... not anything that i would believe unless i was there,..._

_and well i was..._

_...harry did the unthinkable..._

_...he left without saying one single word to me... _

_...he was my everything.._

_...i only heard about him through ron and hermione.._

_...but that doesnt bother me much anymore.._

_...because when he left..._

_...i fell in love with the enemy.._

_...draco...draco malfoy.._

_those were the two loves of my life..but lately since i moved here..ive kinda got a thing for this guy that lives upstairs...the only bad thing about this is...he doesnt know.. and i dont know how to talk to him.._

_i live in the same apartment building as this man..and he reminds me so much of draco..sigh draco..i dont even know this guys name..he is a mystery to me.. the only thing we have said to each other is 'hi' how lame is that?..sigh _

_i dont know why..but i feel that even as a pop sensation diva Geneva.. i cant even get the guys that i fancy..._

_i will never understand guys.. i cant be myelf around guys..i get too...nervous.._

_i need a plan..so that i can meet this guy at least...well properly.._

_diary you are the only one who will ever understand me.._

Ginny looked out the window...and saw _him _go passed and into the building.. she signed her diary as always..

_... XoXo..G-W _

she shut her diary and hid it in one of the couch pillows.. her secret hiding place..

she looked at her watch _uh-oh..dam im gonna be late..._racing around the place ginny made herself up..turned her hair brown and looked like her Geneva self grabbing her purse and everything else she needed. she made it to the studio just in time.

--

"But i want to yeah i want to..."

"CUT!! Geneva that was beautiful.magnificant...but you know the drill..again please.."the man said through the speaker..

Ginny rolled her eyes at her agent. and started to concentrate..

and than sang.. " you dont know me but im the girl who lives downstairs..

Apartment two fourteen the girl with long brown hair  
I know you've seen me cause I've seen you but we've never spoken  
I haven't met you...But I want to  
I haven't kissed you...but I need to  
I don't know you...  
But I want to,yeah I want to

Please forgive me I know this is kind of strange  
To stop you here out of the blue asking your name  
But I couldn't let another day go by being strangers  
I haven't met you...But I want to  
I haven't kissed you...but I need to  
I don't know you  
But I want to,yeah I want to

Yeah I'd love to get to know you better  
Maybe we could get together sometime  
Oh anytime at all...La la la  
I haven't met you...But I want to  
I haven't kissed you...but I need to  
I don't know you  
But I want to,yeah I want to..."

( but I want to – Cyndi Thomson )

"geneva, my gem you are done for now..but remember you better be ready for the party tonight for the release of this album!! and an escort..." bobby her agent went on and on..

"wait..did you just say..escort?" _ohmygawd..i forgot this was on tonight! and i dont have an escort..ohmygod.._

"you _Do_ have an escort right, baby doll?" bobby asked raising his eyebrow.

"oh yes..yes of course i do! but i have to go now...um..see you tonight!" she said running off to find an escort.

--

"oh this is unbelievable..this can not be happening..i cant show up to my own party without an _escort!" _she groaned lying down back on her sofa.

wait..she got up as she had an idea.. she ran out of her apartment and ran upstairs.

knock knock knock

knock knock knock she turned about to leave in defeat. when the door flew open and her mystery man was standing right in front of her.

she swallowed "um..hello..im..Gin-..Geneva..." she finally said as she realised that she was still in her brown hair ..

he looked her up and down and replied with "i know"

"oh" she blushed "sorry im still not used to people knowing who i am" she gave a nervous giggle.

he smiled "so i see..what can i do for you,miss Geneva?."

"oh..i uh..kind-er need a favour.."she looked away.. _he seriously looks like draco..is it him?.._

"hmm..what may this favour be?" he asked

"are you doing anything tonight?" she asked before she chickened out.

he looked taken back. surprised at her question. "uh. im not entirely sure..why?"

"well..i have this party tonight..its the for the opening of my new album that i just recorded and i need an escort..and i was wondering if you..could be my escort tonight.."the last bit turning into a whisper.

"huh?..im sorry i didnt hear you.."

"oh sorry..um i was wondering if you could be my escort" she said a little more certain with herself.

he looked at her and smiled "and if i did agree to do this favour..what do i get in return?.."

"oh..uh..um..one wish and no it cant be turned into a thousand wishes." she said with amusement.

he laughed "dam you knew what i was thinking."

she laughed softly."yeah, sorry i grew up with a lot of older brothers i know how some guys minds work at times.."

he grinned "okay so..i;ll be your escort for tonight..and then you grant me one wish..okay i like the sound of that."

she beamed _yay! i have an escort..and i finally spoke to my mystery man!!...one wish..i wonder what a man like him would wish for..._"so you'll do it?..thanks. uh be ready by 7.. the theme is formal...so..you..uh..need to wear a tux..thats not a problem is it?."

he shook his head "no no problem at all. ill see pick you up at 7.."

"ok.great.thanks again..oh wait..uh..i know this is weird..but can i ask for your name?."

he smiled once again. "its not weird. its pretty normal to know your escorts name. its Draco. gotta go" with that he closed his door.

she looked at the door for maybe 5 minutes. staring. unable to believe her ears. _did..did he just say draco?..oh..my..god..i thought it was him..but.. i..never..oh..goawd..._she shook her head and ran down stairs to get ready for a night she knew she was going to remember.

--

_okay ginny..what to wear what to wear..ah..this..no..um…what would he like..i mean what would draco like?.. _

Ginny spent what felt like hours trying on different outfits. Until an image came into her mind and she new it was the dress for her.

She went in front of her mirror and pulled her wand out. And with a flick the image in her head was on her.

.her dress..

a short black dress that came down to the middle of her thighs..,

elegant and simple. With a row of random sized white buttons on the bottom left hand side..which if anyone saw closely drew a weasel and a dragon entwined. At the top of the dress it is a corset..held up by two strings criss-cross at her back. She wore 3 inch blach high heels. Her brown hair as she was appearing as Geneva was curled and pulled up in a bun with random curls coming out with a white rose in her hair. Her make up all natural…

"its 7 o;clok. 7 o;clock.." a little owl hooted coming out of her clock.

**knock knock knock**

she smiled. Muttering to herself "just on time" she grabbed her purse and went to open the door.

What she didn't expect to see when she opened the door was how good he looked in his tuxuedo and..the way he looked at her..

--

**A/N** I know this is probably weird lol but im trying it out, and you as my readers are asked to please review..

Well its not like im going to force you to. Or bribe you to with cookies..

;lol well anyways if your awesome you will review and tell me what you think J

xoxo

J hope you enjoy the rest of my story!! :D

DracoMalfoys4eva.


	2. Favour granted

A/N hey all thanks to those who reviewed  very appreciated

**A/N** hey all thanks to those who reviewed ) very appreciated. I think more people should review lol

Well this is my second chapter and im sorry if I take long in between chapters its just that im in my last year at school and have heaps of things going on at the moment.. well I had enough time to put this up. I hope you enjoy!! )

**Disclaimer** - don't own Ginny or Draco. J.K.Rowling does/ I do own Geneva though! Lol ;)

**Chapter Two** – The Favour granted

(draco's view)

"hey.." looking at his watch and than at the most beautiful girl he has seen in a while and asked "am I late? Or too early?" he smiled

Geneva smiled and blushed "you're right on time"

"great, are we off then?" I asked extending my arm out.

Geneva took it and they both descended the building, and went to the black limo that was waiting for them.

--

im so glad she asked me out, even though it was because she was desperate..but still..shes all I could think about these last few weeks and now she asked me for a favour…I wonder what my wish will be.._I _think I should get to spend time with her more..id love that.. and then think of a wish later.. we could be friends….and if all goes well we could even be more than.

"Draco?"

"yeah? Sorry I was just thinking.."

She blushed again and smiled _oh she looks so beautiful when she smiles. Reminds me of Ginny… I mean that Weaselette.. _"Draco?. I was just going to ask you something.."

"oh, okay..ask away.." I said smirking

"oh, um..your name.. it is very unusual…where are you from?" she asked

I looked her in the eyes " I have lived around here most of my life, and well draco, is a family name.."

"oh okay, I like it." She smiled

I smiled "I like your name, Geneva…"_uh-oh did I say something wrong?.. _"are you okay?"I asked as soon as I saw she went pale...

"yeah im okay, sorry I was..uh.. its just um…well thank you" she replied

"your welcome.."

--

(Ginny's view)

oh that was totally awkward..and I don't know for sure if its draco..it sure looks like it… he has the same name.. but.. he seems way different from the draco that I knew…

"Draco.. um.. when we get there, we are going to get bombarded with a lot of paparazi…I shouldve warned you before. But I forgot.. is that alright with you?"

he grinned "yeah its okay.."

I sighed "that's good."

The rest of the ride was silent.

--

I looked at draco, "are you ready for this?" pointing outside where the doors we're already getting crowded..

He looked at me. "are _you_ ready?"

I faked a smiled "im always ready"

He smirked and got out of the car holding the door open as I stepped out.

There were flashes of the camera everywhere I looked.

I put on my smile and held draco's arm walking up to the building.

_He's taking this very well.. he must be used to the attention..but then again, my draco was always used to the attention…sigh I wonder if he will like the song I wrote about him.. not that he knows its about him. But still.. oh and my other songs. I hope he likes them.. _

--

later that night.

"and now! The reason we are here tonight!! Miss GENEVA!! She will be singing us a few of her songs from her album!, everybody please help me bring her in!!" applauding very loudly and encouraging everyone in the room to applaud…

I walked in and smiled as everyone listened to my agent.

I picked up the microphone and sat at a stool that was placed in the middle of the stage.

"hey everyone. Firstly Id like to say thank you for coming. It means a lot to me that you have come tonight!" I looked around and found draco and he gave me a small smile.

"tonight im going to sing you a few songs and I hope you enjoy them as much as I enjoyed writing them. First song im singing tonight will be…a song I wrote a few years ago actually, I grew up with a lot of brothers..and well most of my friends growing up were guys..and well I changed..and I hope you like it…

I saw a spider..I didn't scream  
Cuz I can belch the alphabet  
Just double dog dare me  
And I chose guitar over ballet  
And I take these suckers down  
Because they just get in my way  
The way you look at me  
Is kinda like a little sister  
Rubbed by your goodbyes  
And it leaves me  
Nothing but blisters

So I don't want to be  
One of the boys  
One of your guys  
Just give me a chance  
To prove to you  
Tonight  
But I just wanna be  
One of the girls  
Pretty in pearls  
Not one of the boys

So over the summer something changed  
I started reading 17 and shaving my legs  
And I study La vida religously  
And I walked right into school  
And caught you staring at me  
Cuz I know what you know  
But now your gonna have  
To take a number  
It's ok maybe one day  
But not until you give me my  
Diamond ring

Cuz I don't want to be  
One of the boys  
One of your guys guys  
Just give me a chance  
To prove to you  
Tonight  
I just wanna be  
Your home coming Queen

Not one of the boys

I wanna be a flower, not a dirty weed  
And I wanna smell like roses  
Not a baseball team  
And I swear maybe one day  
Your gonnna wanna make out  
Make out, make out with me..

(Don't wanna be)  
Don't want to be  
(Don't wanna be)  
Don't want to be  
(Don't wanna be)

Cuz I  
Don't wanna be one  
One  
One of the boys  
One of your Guys…

(One of the boys – Katy Perry)

The audience applauded, and cheered.

Which was what they did for her other songs.

..she continued on til she was up to her last song for the night.

"okay so this is a quite recent song that I wrote…and I enjoyed writing this, because it all just flowed out" she smiled and looked around. " okay here goes..

'you don't know me but Im the girl that lives downstairs…."

--

Dracos P.O.V

_T__his girl is amazing..her voice is so unique..yet..quite familiar…dah draco shes a famous singer obviously her voice sounds familiar.._

'girl who lives downstairs…  
Apartment two fourteen the girl with long brown hair'

..wait.. is she singing about me..and her?..

'Please forgive me I know this is kind of strange..  
To stop you here out of the blue asking your name..'

_..wait she is..she wants to.. _

_im lik__ing this song.._

_I__ just cant.. stop staring.. looked around and than back at Geneva im not the only one, everyone is fascinated by her.._

… _she seems so familiar.. like __I met her ages ago.. but if I met a beauty like her than I would remember.._

_this is going to annoy me all night now. __Because I am sure that I have met her,im positive._

_--_

_Ginny p.o.v_

'but I want to..'

_I__ wonder what he is thinking…I wonder if he knows its about him.. _Ginny grinned and waved as she said her goodbyes and left the stage. It was time for her to leave.

Behind the curtains she let down her smile and sat down for a breather

_I really can not be bothered to go to the after party. Im so buggered..but..draco..maybe if I go and he comes than I can get more out of him..see if he is my draco Ginny's smile came up naturally this time.well, its party time…_

_--_

**A/n** hey how was it?

Like it? Hate it?

Is it annoyingly annoying?

Lol

Well tell me..if you have any ideas for what his wish could be, help me out.. I have a few ideas but I cant get it out right..

So, yeah I appreciate the good and the bad comments. :P

But I hope you enjoyed it.

I sorta did lol

And sorry again about the lateness. I have my trials…for my HSC.. ( so study study study.

Well I hope to put the next chapter up next week, as soon as I can.

Xx

DracoMalfoys4eva

**p.s** the bits and pieces of lyrics is from the first chapter. – but I want to by Cyndi Thomson


	3. The night continues

**A/N **hey all. Well this is my third chapter and I tried to have it up as soon as I could.

Sorry for the delay but im in my final year at school and don't have time to keep this up, I'm sorry my chapters will be up and I will finish this story, it just might take a while.

**Disclaimer** don't own Draco or Ginny

**Chapter 3 - The night continues**

"So where to now?" asked Draco

"Oh I know a place. You want to come? Or you can go home if you want..." she said giving him an option.

"Hmm... well if I stay... it will have to be on the condition that we get to know each other better." Draco said looking in her eyes.

She stares back, melting with his gaze..."um...what did you have in mind?"

"20 questions?" he smiled

"What? Oh umm how about we make it... 10 questions each...and we get to pass if the question is too personal"

Draco smirked "okay, well do you want to start now?"

Ginny uncomfortably muttered "uh how about you can start, because you thought of it. And we can start when we get to the place I want to show you"

Draco smiled 'that's fine by me I guess. It lets me think of more questions to ask."

--

dracos p.o.v

-_hmmm I wonder where she is taking me…ok so many questions…probably only tonight to ask…well I better make the most of it I guess._

The car stops. The driver gets out and opens the door; Geneva steps out, followed by draco.

'_oh wow'_ I thought '_this is beautiful! This building, I've never seen it before…I wonder why…_

_It's so tall and stylish…'_

They walked into the building, Geneva leading the way.

'_wow even the inside of this place is different… its colors so vibrant and warm._

Geneva led him up to the top floor and opened the door.

"wow, this is amazing, so different…" I say looking at the odd shaped furniture and color in the room.

'yes I love it. It makes me feel like I'm at home.' Geneva smiled.

"yeah, it does have a homey feel…how did you find it?" I asked

"are we starting with your ten questions already?" Geneva said smiling mischievously.

"no" I laugh 'im just curious, as to how a great pop sensation diva as yourself, found a place like this?'

Geneva looked at him for a bit before replying "well I wasn't always a 'great pop sensation diva' I used to be poor, and well I needed a place to chill and relax..."

"oh ok, its okay so, where are we going to sit and talk?" I asked curiously looking for an object that would resemble a couch or a chair of some sort.

Geneva thought for a moment. "outside on the terrace, it's gorgeous, ill pour us some champagne?"

I accepted and went to wait outside

I breathed in deeply. 'wow this is gorgeous. A great view of the city and an awesome view of the stars and the moon… what else could you ask for?'

--

Geneva (Ginny) P.O.V

I grab the champagne glasses and the champagne and stop. _'I hope im not making a fool of myself..._'

I walk towards the door of the terrace and see him staring and taking it all in. _'he is so gorgeous…'_

I sighed

Stepping out and closing the door I walk over to Draco and sit down. He sits next to me and smiles.

"This view is AMAZING!" he exclaimed.

"yeah isn't it just great? I love it… this is like my happy place. So you cant tell anyone. You are sworn to secrecy "I giggled

He laughed "ok, I wont tell a soul, I promise"

I smile.' Okay lets start the game than…you start. Ask me a question"

Draco thinks about it. Than asks "Do you miss your family?"

I look out into the stars, leaning as far down as I can. "yeah, I really miss them a lot…it seems like forever since I haven't seen them… I have a big family so, its sort of a close-nit family..." my eyes start to water with just thinking about them...

Draco smiles "yeah the way you look when you are talking about them seems like you are very close."

I wipe away the tears before they start pouring out and smile "okay my turn..."

Ginny thinks for a while and then asks "what about you? do you miss your family?"

Draco takes a moment to think about it. "i...well... im not so sure that I miss my dad. I miss my mother to bits though… I was very close to her since I was an only child and my father wasn't around much at home. Always working or some other lame excuse."

--

Draco's. p.o.v

_I wonder if I admitted too much… well I haven't given a lot of details…_ sigh _so what should I ask now…_

"Geneva…what was your life like growing up?"

Geneva looked down at her hands. As if in deep thought. "growing up I was the last child of my parents…and the only girl too. It was very hard growing up in a family full of boys…hard in many ways…it was very tough. But I got through it. More so when I turned 11 and got into Hogs-" she stopped "Hogswattle high…I made heaps of friends. They were mostly girls, which is good…even though I did hang around my brother a lot at first…I was a bit of a shy child…" she blushes "well is that all you want to know? Or more?"

I think for a moment. "that answer was good enough for me, I like getting to know you…its really interesting. Your not like others girls I've met."

Geneva stiffened

--

Ginny's P.O.V

_What does he mean not like any other girls he's met…hes met me.. im sure he_…I cough "so, I guess its my turn again…"

Draco nods.

"um, okay so…what is it that you do?" ask Ginny.

Draco looked puzzled. "what do you mean?"

Ginny blushed "well what do you do, as in work wise. You know im a singer, but I have no clue as to what you do…"

Draco stopped and thought for a moment_ ' I cant tell her im a spy from the wizardry world, she'd think I was nuts and send me to the loony bin and not to mention that it would also blow my cover. So what can I say…what is a possible lie that she would believe…'_ he cleared his throat and replied " I work as an author…I write books about action and mythical creatures"

Ginny raised her eyebrow "really? That's pretty cool, but im sorry to say that I love reading but I don't think I've ever come across any of your books."

Draco smiled " I write under another name. I don't like people recognizing me. "

"ah, fair enough… I know what you mean though, using a fake name is so much better then using your real name. I should kn-" Ginny suddenly stopped talking.

--

Draco's p.o.v

"what do you mean that you should know? Is Geneva your real name? is there something that you aren't telling me?"

Geneva looked at me. "uh well you just asked me three questions and you are only allowed one at a time. So choose one question that you want me to answer and I might possibly respond…"

'_might possibly respond? What is she going on about…okay well…sigh_ "okay…so, is Geneva your real name?"

"are you sure that's what you want to know? Because that will only get you a yes or no answer." Geneva smiled.

"ah im sure. Its okay because I still have seven questions after this." I smirk

Geneva sighed "okay well the answer to that is that no its not my real name."

"ah okay. Straight forward answer." I smiled 'not her real name… I wonder what it is. But I know it will be a waste of a question if I ask her to tell me.

Geneva went all serious "you cant tell anyone that though. Because everyone believes it is and I don't want to be questioned about it by reporters or anything…please promise you wont say anything to anyone."

I smiled "of course I wont. Plus what would be the point? I wont get anything out of it."

Geneva's eyes went soft again and smiled with a hint of relief.

--

Ginny's P.O.V

"okay, I believe you. Thanks. " I sighed "ok question number three for me."

I tapped my fingers on the seat '_what should I ask…_'

Draco picked up her hand and stopped it from tapping.

I blushed " sorry im just thinking of a question."

He gave me a small smile and a swift nod of his head.

"ok I've got one. How many serious relationships have you been in?"

Draco looked at her for a moment. "serious relationships…well…there was this one girl I was uh, serious with. We were engaged for a while but I couldn't go through with it and I had to stop the engagement. Marrying her would have seemed so wrong and the marriage would have been a disaster…"

--

Draco's P.O.V'

_'I wonder why she is interested in my serious relationships…_

"Why?" Geneva asked him

I thought for a moment and replied "well, you see I only dated her because it was the 'right' thing as my father put it, and I believed I was in love with her, but then I met this other girl…and well she just blew my mind…"

'_ah Ginny, I wonder where you are now. I cant believe I left when I did and never got to see you again…I really cant wait to see her again…maybe when I finish this assignment I can try to persuade the ministry to tell me where she is…they should know…oh how I miss her…_

"draco are you alright?" Geneva looked at me with a worried expression.

"oh yeah, sorry I was just thinking about something."

"okay…are you sure you are alright?" she asked worried

"yeah im alright. So what are we up to. Fourth question ok…well what about you? Have you been in any serious relationships?"

Geneva nods her head "yeah. I was in a pretty serious relationship in my last year of high school."

I raise my eyebrow "and that's all I get? I just told you I was engaged and the reason it didn't work out…can I have something?"

She laughed "okay well…me and harry… I think the reason it didn't work out as much, is because I wasn't with him out of love. Sure I loved him, but it was more like sibling love. I wasn't _in love_ with him. I was in love with someone else, but he disappeared before he even got to finish school…so yeah…the only reason I was with harry is because I was in a kind of rebound faze and well he saved my life when I was younger, he was my hero it felt pretty cool. But he also was in love with another girl… who he is happily married to I might add." She smiled

"ah okay…cool. So he just disappeared? Did he know you were in love with him?" 'argh I don't know why but why am I feeling so jealous.

--

Ginny's P.O.V

"nah, he didn't know that I loved him, but he knew I was interested. But he was totally out of my league…so I kind of knew he wouldn't want to be with me anyways."

"oh, alright"

"okay…number four…hmmm…why did you agree to come with me to this event? On such short notice.?'

Draco smirked "why wouldn't I? you are a beautiful woman who agreed to grant me a wish. So how could I refuse? And plus I didn't have anything else to do tonight except write, which I wasn't in the mood to do, so I wouldn't have made much progress."

"oh okay…"

"and you seemed so desperate." Draco smirked

I was in shock "I was not desperate!! I resent that! Okay…maybe I was a little bit desperate." I slumped my shoulders down.

"but I also accepted because I've had a little bit of a crush on you since I first saw you in the building. I just didn't have the nerve to go and ask you out." He looked away with the confession

I smiled "really? I've had a small crush on you as well "

--

Draco's P.O.V

I blushed

"okay er, Question 5 yeah?...okay…um…So when did you start singing and why?"

"I started to sing when I was very little. I don't quite remember how old. It seems like forever. And I think I mainly started to sing because I felt so overwhelmed with the men in my house that I needed something that was mine and when I sang it took me to my own little world. And well I guess it still does. "

"singing as an escape? I wish I had that talent. All I can do pretty much is write." '_which in all sense is true since I do have books out. Its just not my job as I said before. Ah lies. They are so deceitful. Why cant I tell the truth. Wait why do want to tell the truth.Oh now im talking to myself. Great._

"Writing would be a great way of escaping. It is for me. Well in my diary anyways " she laughs "not like it's the same thing as writing novels. But its- ok im going to stop now, before I make myself look like more of an idiot." She smiled and stopped

"its okay you can keep talking" I laughed "your not the only one though. Im managing to make myself look pretty bad tonight as well.

--

Ginny's P.O.V

I smiled warmly "okay so. number five.. after this question I think I might go for a little break to the rest room and freshen up."

Draco smiled "okay"

"alright, well…I was wondering…uh…are you having a good time so far tonight? And will there be a repeat? " I smiled

'_Dimmit that is not what I wanted to ask. I wanted to say, do you remember me yet/?. Why did you leave?. Argh why is it so difficult to ask him.?_

Draco looked at her "im having the best time ever. Its in my top two best moments in my life I believe" he smiled "and I want a repeat of this. I want us to get to know each other better.

You want to as well , right?"

I smiled " of course!"

"before I go and freshen up can I ask you my sixth question and you can have two straight away after. "

Draco replied "yeah,alright"

"Do you remember Ginerva…she' better known as Ginny Weasly." I rushed out

Draco's face dropped as he thought _'Ginny..?'_

--

**A/N** yeah I know a cliffy but I thought I should have this out now. I was going to finish with the ten questions in this chapter but I thought its been too long since my last chapter. and yeah please review :) it would make my life more happier at this point of time, where all i do is study :)

So if you like this story so far please keep me on your alert list.

So you can read when I finally can update/

Ill try whenever I have time.

Cause I have time for these days is study, study and more study.

Damn HSC.

Lol

Well im off hopefully you like it.

Im not sure I did but others might have. I just want to finish this story so I can start my other one lol but that wont be out till next year most likely.

Well im outties. XxXx Review please.

Oh and has anyone read Wicked? Its an awesome book lol just thought you might like to know

And again please review

Xx

DracoMalfoys4eva!


	4. What?

**A/N** hey all I thought I should put up this chapter so I don't lose too much audience. (Not that I have many but the ones I do have thanks) anyways I have taken away a few minutes (or more) lol of my time away from studying too add this chapter so I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** don't own Ginny and Draco (or the song)

**Chapter ****4: What? **

Draco's P.O.V

Ginny… why would she want to know about Ginny…wait how does she know about Ginny? Oh god…

"Draco? Ill give you a few minutes while I go do something inside." Said Geneva getting up and going inside leaving Draco to his thoughts.

I wonder why she is asking me about Ginny… ah Ginny…

* * *

back to when Draco last saw Ginny

"Draco do you have to leave?" she questioned

"Yes, baby if I could stay I would. I'd give anything to be with you." Draco replied

Ginny, with her red rimmed eyes looked up at him, "dance with me, one last time, please?"

He looked into her beautiful eyes and couldn't turn away "but there isn't any music"

"I'll sing. Just for you…you and me…it-it'll be our song" she whispered

He felt like he was slowly dying inside. He took her hand and pulled her close to him and started to dance as she began to sing

"**You're in my arms  
and all the world is calm  
the music playing on for only two  
so close together  
and when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive  
**

He pulled her closer to him

She continued to sing this song

_I didn't know it would be this hard to let her go_

_If only this stupid war wasn't on_

**  
A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close  
**

He held her close as he heard her voice cracking from emotion

He twirled her around the room

**  
So close to reaching that famous happy end  
almost believing this was not pretend  
and now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close  
**

They moved as one

They'd danced like they had never danced before

**  
How could I face the faceless days  
if I should lose you now?  
**

Draco heard her stop for a second

She wiped her eyes

And continued to sing and hold onto him

**We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this was not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close  
So close  
And still so far"**

**(this song is 'So Close- by Jon McLaughlin )**

She finished the song

He tipped her head up and kissed her

A very passionate kiss that seemed like it wasn't going to stop

It was a good bye kiss

_I don't want to leave…_

She pulled away with tears in her eyes

"Bye, draco…please…never forget me."

And with that she walked out of the room.

"I never will forget you, Ginny." He whispered even though she was gone.

* * *

Back to Present

Geneva walked back out to Draco and sat down.

He looked at her and all he could say was "I-I'm sorry I need to work tomorrow. I forgot and" he looked at his watch "it's very late, I think we should go?"

"Oh, your right. And I forgot I'm having a visitor. We'll finish this off some other time? Okay lets go my driver is waiting for us downstairs." She smiled weakly

They left the room and rode in silence all the way but to their apartment building.

As they arrived he walked her up to her door

She opened her door

"Well, Miss Geneva I had a wonderful time tonight" he smiled

She blushed "so did I Mr. Draco, I hope it can happen again sometime."

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and whispered in her ear "it will definitely happen again"

She walked in and closed the door.

He sighed as he walked up the stairs to his apartment. _What a night._

He walked in and closed the door and walked towards a drawer and picked up the last photo he and Ginny had taken when they were mucking around in hogsmeade.

A tear slipped out. As he saw them moving in the picture as if they were never gonna end. _Boy weren't we wrong..._

--

Ginny's P.O.V

"Why didn't he answer me? My gosh it was so simple. Yes or no."

She was pacing around her lounge-room after he left her at the door.

Back and forth

"Does he remember me? It's not like he tried to get back into contact with me after the whole thing ended"

She went and got her diary out.

"Oh lord I'm talking to myself. I've officially lost the plot"

She took out a picture from the diary.

She didn't know it, but it was the same one that Draco kept in his drawer.

Their last picture.

She looked at it and then went to bed.

-

* * *

-

The next day

Ginny got up and realized she didn't have to be anywhere today and thought she should talk to Luna. Her best friend.

She went over to one of her mirrors and picked it up and went on the couch

She held it in front of her face and said "Luna Lovegood"

In a few seconds later Luna's face appears in the mirror.

"Well, well, well look who finally decides to talk to her best friend." Luna smiled at Ginny.

She replies "You do know it's a two-way mirror. You could call on me, you know!" she joked.

Luna asked "so why the sudden appearance?"

Ginny sighed "you knew there was something up?"

Luna replied "Ginny I've known you for a while now and I know when something has happened. Your eyes are very much like an open book to me."

Ginny smiled "hey did you want to spend the day together? I don't have anything on. Do you?"

Luna pretended to look surprised "what no music gig today?"

Ginny giggled "no, not today. So how about it? Are you busy?"

"nope, I'm available for the day, but only for a few hours I have a family thing on."

"Okay. So when are you coming over?" asked Ginny

"Ill gets changed and be there in five minutes." Luna said

"Ok ill let you go get ready" Ginny smiled

"Bye. See you in a few" then Luna was gone.

_It's so great to have magic_ Ginny thought to herself and went to change.

--

Draco's P.O.V

The same morning

Draco woke up to the sound of his alarm at 6 in the morning

He groaned

"Damn, I'm so tired." He said to himself getting up and ready for his morning jog.

He left and came back a few hours later.

Girls giggling heard as he was jogging upstairs to his apartment.

He stopped/ _that's Geneva, I wonder who she has over. I think I might go say hi._

He jogged over. And knocked/

The giggling stopped.

He heard a noise and a blonde haired girl opened the door.

"Hi I'm a friend of Geneva's I was just gonna ask-wait…Luna?" he said in shock as he came to realization who he was talking to.

"Draco?" Luna Questioned. Stunned as much as he was.

--

* * *

A/N sorry that's all I have time for at the moment.

:D I hope you enjoyed it

Ill have the next chapter as soon as I can

I know I've used this excuse so many times. But it's true. With me being in my final year of school and also doing my higher school certificate for year12 I am a little bit busy. And I've been writing in little pieces when ever I can.

And again to those who have followed the story so far –a massive thank -

Lol so if you have the time please review. It will brighten my day during all these depressing days of studying.

Well Happy Readings

And Chao

XoXo

DracoMalfoys4eva


	5. Luna?

**A/N hey all i know its been a while. but hey ive taken time off my busy holiday to finish this chapter and put it up for all you wonderful people that actually like my story, which i wish i knew how much that was. lol it would help motivate me to update more often. well anyhoo i hope you all are enjoying your holiday! cheers happy reading. hope its too your liking.**

**Disclaimer Dont own. get over it. lol**

**Chapter 5 - Luna?**

Draco's P.O.V

"Luna?" he stared in disbelief. _I haven't seen Luna in so long, how weird. _

"Uh, yes…wait Draco?" she looked as shocked as he.

_I wonder why she is here_ "What are you doing here?" I asked curiously

"I-I'm visiting a friend" she said looking behind the door.

"Oh, so your friends with Geneva?"

"Gin-Geneva. Yes, I'm friends with Geneva. I've known her for ages. Before she became miss pop-sensation"

"Oh, I didn't know that." _Wait she is friends with a muggle? How does that work?_

"Yeah, well there are plenty of things you don't know about me, Draco." She responded

"Yes…uh, well can I ask you something?" I asked suddenly shy

"Of, course."

"How's Ginny?"

---___----

Luna's P.O.V

_Wow. Draco...this is so..._

"Ginny? She's alright." I reply looking behind the door as Ginny is changing her look to be Geneva.

Draco looked down "do you know where she is staying?"

"Now, why would you want to know that?" I ask

"I was just wondering, it's been so long since I've seen her."

"Yes, I know" _ah, I can not believe that he is asking about Ginny after all this time._

"So, where is she staying?" he asked again.

I look to see if 'Geneva' is ready. She is.

"So, Draco, were you looking for something in particular?" I ask ignoring his question, not wanting to lie anymore than necessary.

"Uh, I was just going to talk to Geneva. Is she available?"

"Oh, of course. Geneva!" I shout out her name.

_I guess I should wait inside. And see what this is all about._

"Well I better go wait in the lounge room while you two talk out here." I say and leave when Ginny arrives. "Nice chatting with you Draco. We should do it again sometime"

_---___---_

_Ginny's P.O.V_

"Hey, Draco. Well this is a surprise!"

"Yea, sorry I kinda forgot you were having company today"

"Oh, its okay. We were just reminiscing." _I thought he was busy today._

Draco nodded. "So, I was wondering what you are doing tonight."

_Tonight? What am I doing tonight…oh that's right, nothing._

"Um, I'm free tonight. I got to have the whole day to myself. No music related business. Not that you wanted to know that" I say embarrassed.

Draco smiled "well, since you are free tonight. Would you like to accompany me to dinner?"

"I would love to" _yes! Another date with him. Another chance to make him remember me!_

"That's great; ill pick you up around seven? I have to go get changed" Draco said looking down at his jogging clothes. "I have to go to work"

I giggled "ok, ill see you tonight" and closed the door as he left.

I look over at Luna. "What?"

She made a face. "Ginny, why didn't you tell me that he lives in the building?"

"I guess I forgot to mention it." I say as I go and change myself back.

"Right, forgot to mention it. I'm sure. Ginny, you do remember he left you last time and hasn't had the decency to look you up now, after the whole war has finished?" she said

I sigh "I know, but I'm just hoping something gave him amnesia or that he had a very reasonable explanation. Luna you know I can't give up on him. I love him"

Luna smiled "I know you love him. So as your wise best friend, if he doesn't 'remember' you then drop it. And come home. Please. You've got your fame and fortune. Your parents are living in luxury because of your career"

"I know, but-" I start

Luna interrupts "no, no buts! You can still continue your singing career. But live with us. It's not good for you to be by yourself over here."

I grinned "I think the solitude here is great!"

Luna grinned and they hugged

"Ok so Luna, enough about me. How about you and your life?" I ask hoping to change the subject

"You know Gin that I don't like to talk about myself" she smiled

"I know"

"Okay so what are you planning to do to make him remember you and the time you guys spent together?" Luna asked me

"I'm not sure yet. Help me?" I gave her a smile

"Oh, Okay!"

_The rest of the day was spent planning what to do on the date tonight.__ I knew there was something I missed from my old life. It was my best friends. Well Luna anyways. She is always willing to help._

_------------________----------_

_7 O'clock – the date._

Draco's P.O.V

_I still __can't believe Luna was there this morning. It's just so unreal. The last time I saw her was when she joined me and Ginny for a picnic a few days before I had to leave. _

_I wonder where she is staying, she never did answer me. Oh so many questio__ns unanswered. Maybe ill ask Geneva some of them tonight. _

*Knock Knock*

"Coming!." Came a voice through the door.

"Okay" I reply not really sure if she heard me.

I sigh _I should just tell Geneva that we shouldn't see each other. I'm just not over Ginny. And especially all the reminders of her, my feelings are reappearing. _

_This just doesn't feel__ right._

* Door opens*

Geneva smiles "hey. Sorry I kept you waiting."

I return the smile "its okay. Ready?"

She nods

"Lets go" I say holding out my arm. She takes it and we descend to my car.

---___---

"So, where are we heading?" she asks after a while

"Oh, to a place I know" I smile mischievously

She grins "Really"

I smirk "yeah"

The car suddenly stops; I look outside and say "Look we have arrived"

I get out and open her door. I could tell she was shocked when she saw it

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

GPov

"Wow, this place looks so gorgeous" I whisper looking at the scenery of the front yard of a restaurant, that I presume we are going to.

He looks at the small pond and the trees and then at me "I think I made a great choice tonight"

I smile "I think so too. It's beautiful" _if the outside looks this fabulous I wonder what the inside must look like._

"Ready?" Draco asks.

I look at him and take a deep breath and let it out "Yes"

We walk in hand in hand and enter the restaurant.

As we enter the restaurant I notice that there were heaps of doors with numbers.

And no tables were out in the open.

We kept walking 'til we found room 8 which was our table.

Walking to the table we sit down.

I stare at Draco

He looks at me and says "Is something wrong?"

I shake my head

A waitress comes in and hands us our menus.

He smiles again "Are you alright?"

I nod _think of the plan think of the plan. _

"Geneva…can I ask you something?"

"Yeah"

"Well, I was just wondering. How do you know Luna?"

I froze. "Luna? She um…she is long time friend of mine."

"Ah okay. So what do you want to eat?" Draco asks me

"Actually I would like a salad for now. I'm not that hungry" I smile weakly _well its true, too much on my mind…_

The waitress comes back and takes our order and then leaves.

--__--_-__-_-_-_-_-_----_--_----____--_-_-

DPov

Our orders came and we sat and ate in silence.

I clear my throat "So, Geneva… what's new with you?" _Oh gods cant I do better than that?_

"Not much, just a lot of songs I'm recording" she smiles

"Yeah, I was wondering about that too…you know with your songs. Um…well when you write them, do you base them on your life?"

She nods "I only write songs about what has happened, different chapters of my life..."

I smile "Cool"

"So...Actually Draco I wanted to sing you a song that I'm thinking about recording. But that's only if you want to hear it…"

I smile "of course I'd like to hear it"

She nods her head and grins "great! Well I only have the first few lines. Tell me what you think about it k?"

I nod

Then she starts with her beautiful and familiar voice

"It was a clear summer day,

When I saw the tears on your face

I know that our time was up on us

Our moment of end was so fast

But the kiss of goodbye always last

Not even time could fade it away"

She looks up at me

"That's all I really have at the moment. So what do you think?"

"I uh…I like it. Old boyfriend?" I ask

"Well, it's based on a few old boyfriends."

"Ah…well its great" I smile. Feeling guilty for some unknown reason

---__--_-_-__-__--_-_-_--_

GPov

"Thanks for the meal but I think we should head home?" I smile "I have another recording tomorrow…and I guess if you aren't doing anything, I'm pretty sure that I can get you in to hear whatever I end up recording" I giggle nervously

Draco smiled "I might swing by for a little bit"

I grin "Great!"

_Yes! The plan is working! If he hears a few of my songs about him…he will figure me out…well he better figure this out. Because Luna did say that if he doesn't figure it out by the end of the week she was personally going to force me back home…she didn't give me much time…but true love should figure itself out fast…right?_

---_---_---_-_-----_---_-_

DPov.

"Shall we go?" I ask and she nods

In the car we sit yet again in silence

I look over at Geneva

_There is more to her then meets the eye. I'm pretty sure of it. She just keeps bringing up my past. Like I know her or something…I should maybe snoop about or something…_

"Did you enjoy yourself?" I ask her

"Yes I had a wonderful time."

"I hope you enjoyed the privacy at the restaurant. I wasn't sure where you would like to go…" I blabber on

"I loved it. It was so beautiful and I love the solitude. Trust me" she says smiling

We arrive at our building and get out. And I walk her to her door

"Well Miss Geneva I had a great time, thanks for accompanying me" I smile and act like a true gentleman

She giggles and bows "thanks for inviting me"

I smile give her a kiss on the cheek "goodnight miss, and ill see you tomorrow"

She looks at me and whispers "Good night" and enters her apartment.

I continue my trek upstairs.

I sigh _I think I might be going crazy_

_I just left her at her door and I already miss her._

_Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day. _

_First thing on my list; look in her apartment to see what I can find._

_She seems like she is hiding something._

_And then secondly act like I didn't do it and go to the studio and listen to her record a new song…_

_Yes tomorrow shall be interesting…_

_I fell asleep with her voice in my head_

"_**It was a clear summer day,**_

_**When I saw the tears on your face**_

_**I know that our time was up on us**_

_**Our moment of end was so fast**_

_**But the kiss of goodbye always last**_

_**Not even time could fade it away…"**_

_Mixing in with Ginny's voice…_

"…_**So close to reaching that famous happy end  
almost believing this was not pretend  
and now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close…"**_

_Funny, how they both sound exactly the same…_and before he could fully realize this fact he was out like a light.

* * *

--_--_--_

**A/N** Hope you all enjoyed it!!!!!!!!

well you all know what to do now...

REVIEW and if you liked it. add to your story alert :) cos you never know when i feel the urge to update. :D

The songs used was

'Still believe in love – Jenny Hyun'

And

'So Close Jon McLaughlin' (used that in the chapter before)

Love DracoMalfoys4eva


	6. the realisation

**Disclaimer - i do not own **

**A/N hey all i know a long time right? **

**Well here is something little for you all to read**

**enjoy!**

**Chapter Six.**- The realisation.

The next morning, was the usual rush of lateness on Ginny's part. She always seemed to arrive late for her recordings.

_I can't believe I invited Draco…I'm going to be so nervous…_

__----__---

Draco was wide awake the next morning when he came back from his morning run. He looked at his watch and decided to get ready and see if he could manage to write another chapter for his book, since today he wasn't needed yet. And then he would swing by and see Geneva at the recording studio since he was invited.

---__---_----

At the studio Gineva had already started recording earlier then expected but that meant she could record more than she was scheduled to.

A while later Draco came in and heard the ending of one of the songs Geneva was recording.

"…I learned to take  
The good, the bad and breathe  
'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
Thing like that are never in your hands  
No one knows where shooting stars will land" (tammin sursok)

Draco waved at Geneva from the outside her box.

She smiled and waved back.

Someone in the room said "that was awesome Geneva. Now it is time for 'So close' right? Is that the new one you wanted to sing?"

Geneva nodded never taking her eyes of off Draco.

The music starts.

And she begins to sing…

"**You're in my arms  
and all the world is calm  
the music playing on for only two  
so close together  
and when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive  
**

**A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close**

**So close to reaching that famous happy end  
almost believing this was not pretend  
and now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close**

**How could I face the faceless days  
if I should lose you now?  
**

**We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this was not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close  
So close  
And still so far"**

(So Close – by **Jon McLaughlin)**

Draco's face dropped

_Oh my god…that…that…__Ginny? That is Ginny's song…oh lord. It is Ginny! I've got to get out of here…_

He looked around and bolted out of the building. And kept running, until he got to his apartment.

----__-----

Ginny's P.O.V

She watched Draco as much as she could while she sang; she wanted to see his reactions.

Well she saw them, she saw the exact moment when he realised who she was.

She didn't expect him to run away as he did.

When she finished the final recording for the day she left for home thinking of Draco and what was going to happen when they see each other again

Heaps of things running through her head like

_What if he hates me for lying to him?_

_What if he never speaks to me again?_

_What am I going to do?_

_Should I just leave and go home and do as Luna suggested. _

_Sing there and send the CD's back here?_

_I could manage the trips. _

She sighed as she got home and entered.

She stripped herself from her glamour that is "Geneva" and slipped into a pair of jeans and shirt. Intent on writing more lyrics she went and sat down on her couch with her lyric book and a packet of chips. Just as she sat down, someone knocked on the door.

---___----

Ds P.O.V

All of the sudden shortly after seeing her come home he went down to her apartment and knocked on the door.

The door opened and suddenly Ginny was standing there.

He couldn't believe it. He was right.

"Ginny?" he whispers.

She nods

"I knew it. After you sang our song…actually I fear I knew heaps before well…subconsciously…but why didn't you tell me?!?" he says suddenly angry.

"What was I supposed to say? I wasn't sure it was you until our date…" she replied

He shook his head. _I can't believe this._

"You could have told me something!" he practically yelled.

"Draco! I am only here for a little while longer. Luna gave me an ultimatum okay? I was here because I love to sing. And you know that! And when I knew it was you living right above me I didn't know what to think about it!"

"Ultimatum?" _what is she on about?_

When I found out it was you I couldn't believe it. I want you Draco! And I thought you were going to come back to me Draco! After the whole war finished I thought you were gonna come back for me! And so I wanted to get you since you weren't coming back for me!"

_What?..._

"I did come back for you!" _I did go back for her, goshdammit! What the hell is happening?_

She stepped back "what?" she whispered.

"I said I did come after you. But I wasn't allowed near you"_ and that hurt_

"what are you talking about?" she said disbelieving what she was hearing.

Smirking he replies "maybe you should ask your dear old brothers and he turned and left

---____--

A/n i hope you all enjoyed it!

its okay

it is not over...yet

lol i have another 2-3 chapters worked out :oP should be out soon/

chao

xoxo

review if you wish;

p.s i hope you do.

lol xxxxx

- Julie


	7. Realize

Disclaimer. don't own characters...jkr does. damnation. lol

hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 7 – Realize

'_Maybe you should ask your dear old brothers__." _ What Draco said kept running through my head. _Does he really expect me to believe that he came and that they pushed him away?_ I sit up in bed. _Yes I can totally believe that. And I know who it would've been. The twins. _

I get up and change and apparate to their shop. I bang on the door until they open it.

"Gin what a surprise!" Fred says as he sees me.

I barge right through into the shop. I hear a click and know that he locked the door since they don't open for another half an hour.

"Ginny? Are you alright?" Fred asks me. I glare at him.

"Where is George?" I ask calmly

He replies "he is upstairs...want me to go get him?"

I shake my head and yell at the top of my lungs. "GEORGE WEASELY GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW"

With a 'POP' he was right next to Fred. "What's with the yelling?" Fred shrugs.

We all stood there in silence for about a minute.

I took a deep breath in and then out. I start off with a "I can't believe you did this to me"

They both looked genuinely confused. Fred asked "Gin. What are you talking about?"

I shake my head. "How could you ruin my life like that?"

"What-"

I cut George off "He is the love of my life. I waited for him. For so God-damn long, and when he came to get me..." tears start to fall from my eyes.

George comes closer as if to comfort me and I step back "Don't touch me"

"Ginny"

"No seriously Fred? What we're you two thinking?"

George looked at Fred

"You guys know exactly what I am talking about. Or to be more precise WHO I am talking about."

"Ginny, Malfoy isn't good enough for you"

"And how exactly would you know that? Huh? Did you see how he treated me at school? The way he protected me when I needed protection...Or how we spent the last few months I had with him learning the best things about life?"

"Gin, he -"

"He, what? Huh? Did you not hear me crying when months had gone by and I didn't know what was happening with him? Or what about how the months turned into a year? I was devastated! What we're you two thinking?" I said sitting down on the floor.

"Oh Gin, we didn't know how you felt about him"

"Well, how could you? You guys aren't interested in what I feel"

"yes we are"

I shake my head again "No, you don't"

"Ginny we sent him away. He wasn't good enough for you ok? We may have threatened him alot...but Gin...come on he is a Malfoy for cruds sake." Fred said pacing the room.

I stand up and glare at him "WHO CARES IF HE IS A MALFOY? THEY ARENT ALL THE SAME!!! THANKS TO YOU I HAVENT BEEN HAPPY IN ANY RELATIONSHIPS! I finally find Draco, and sure I may have lied to him at the beginning as to who I was, but nonetheless he doesn't want me because of you two. I HATE THE BOTH OF YOU! And if you know what's best for you, then you will stay far away from me". I walk off and slam the door as I left.

'stupid git of brothers they are' I mutter to myself as I apparate home.

I walk around and find my mirror that I contact Luna with and call her name.

"Luna I don't know what to do anymore. I think I should just disappear for a while, what do you think?"

"Ginny, you should do whatever you feel will make you better"

"I don't know what will make me better Luna"

She smiles "I have a place where you could go hang away from everyone. You are welcomed to stay there as long as you want to."

"Really? Thanks"

"Its okay Ginny. You are like the sister I never had. And I might even spend the first few days there with you since I am due a break from here"

I nod "yeah I would love that"

"Great, okay all you have to do is come over to my place when you are ready and then go by floo powder since its the quickest way to get there."

I nod again "Is it okay if I leave for there tonight? I already messaged my agents and they said that I can have a break since I don't have anything on and my CD is ready and out..."

"Ginny, just come over as soon as you want ill be waiting for you and then we can talk about why you look like you've been crying all night and morning."

"Okay. Ill see you later Luna"

I place the mirror into my bag, since it was my source of communication to some people and start with the packing. I grab one of my really large suitcases and pack it with clothes, and then I grab another smaller suitcase and fill it with my shoes and necessities. I then grab my small carry bag and place my books, music sheets, spare parchments , pen pencils, quils... the works. I tie everything together as to not lose anything on my apparition and floo trip. I was just about to leave when I remembered that I didn't tell anyone of my family where I was going. I knew that they would instantly come here if they don't hear from me.

I sigh. I quickly scribble down a note in case any family members get worried and stick it to the mirror in my lounge room where I knew it would be instantly noticeable if someone was looking for me.

I look at the couch and before I leave grab my diary that I hadn't written in in a while and shove it in my bag without a second thought.

I arrive at Luna;s house where she was waiting and we floo'd to her other house that no one really knew about.

I think to myself this ought to be good. Time to myself...and my music.

--_---_--_-_-_

As soon as we arrive at the house, which turned out to be a MANOR I think to myself. _Oh my lord..._

"Luna, you didn't tell me this was a manor" I said looking at the huge place with excitement.

She shrugs "did I forget to mention it? whoops."

I laugh "Its very beautiful"

Luna nods her head.

"So where am I sleeping?" I ask

"Any room you want, Of course. Make yourself comfortable" she smiles at me. "Because you know that we are in for a huge discussion tonight"

I nod "I know, and I will tell you everything."

---_-------

"Ginny...it's beautiful isn't it?" I jump back. I was looking out on the veranda.

I nod. "It is so spectacular. I don't know if I'll ever leave."

Luna nods her head next to me. "if I could I would stay here, it is full of relaxation vibe..."

I nod "Yeah" I look back out to the trees and animals

"Sit" Luna tells me pointing to the chairs that weren't there a second ago. I sit down and sigh.

"Okay, so you want to know what happened to get me so worked up right?"

"Ginny, I am your friend. And you know that I think it is better to talk about it than leave it all in" she said looking at me.

"Okay, well...Draco knows who I am...he more or less got angry with me...told me something about asking my brothers why he never contacted me...I assumed that it was the twins, and so I went to their store...confronted them. They said that he was never good enough for me...so they warned him away from me...it was horrible... I told them not to talk to me ever again..."

"Did you talk to Draco again?"

"No, I couldn't face him, but I am sure that he doesn't want to see me again" I look away again as I say it.

"You have to talk to him"

"I can't"

"Then write it down, sing it...do something Ginny"

I nod, "a night or two here and ill write down something..."

Luna smiled.

We sat there in silence even while we ate. When it came close to 10pm we decided to call it a night and went to our separate rooms.

--_---_-_---

Draco's P.O.V

_I wonder what they will say to her? Will they tell her that I am lying and that I never really came to see her....will she even talk to any of her brothers?_

I pace my room while thinking about Ginny...

"What was I thinking, I finally get her back in my life and I fricken have to screw it all up...damn Malfoy Pride." I mutter to myself.

After an hour of wallowing in self pity I decide to swallow my pride and go talk to Ginny. I knock on her door. And no answer.

"Ginny? Ginny are you there?"

"Please, Gin open up" I sigh _She must be still angry with me. Goddammit._

_What am I going to do _I walk back to my apartment and get changed. _I need to get out. I need to get out._

I pick up my phone. "Blaise, mate want to go out?"

"Sorry dude, I don't go that way" I hear Blaise laughing over the phone.

"Me either, I just need to go out. But hey if you are busy, ill just go get wasted by myself Bro"

"Ok ok, we'll go to that bar near where you live. I'll meet you there in five"

"Great see you soon" I close my phone and leave.

--__------

"HEY Bro!, what's with the all of a sudden need to go out?"

"Blaise, hey I just needed to get out of the apartment." I look away from him... Because he was like a brother to me and knew me better than anyone else.

"Draco, what's up?"

I felt a hand on my shoulder as I gulped down another shot of vodka.

"Draco" I turn to look at him

"Yes?"

"Don't you 'yes' me"

I grin "Okay, let's just say, I got my time with a certain red head, and then lost her because I SUCK, and I tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't even open up the door to me. This sucks." I down another drink and wave my hand for another refill.

"Oh" Blaise sat down on the stool next to me at the bar.

"yeah 'oh'" I shake my head.

"Well, give it a few days"

I nod and downed another shot.

_I don't know what to do._ I think to myself. _Let's see where my night takes me._

_---__--_-_-_

Ginny's P.O.V

_I can't sleep... _I sigh _It's been two days and I can't sleep...I need to write._

I get up and go to my bag, sliding out paper and pen. I walk towards a table and sit down.

I start to write...

Take time to realize,  
That your warmth is.

Crashing down on in.  
Take time to realize,  
That I am on your side  
Didn't I, Didn't I tell you.

But I can't spell it out for you,  
No it's never gonna be that simple  
No I cant spell it out for you

_[Chorus:]_  
If you just realize what I just realized,  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
And will never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if  
We missed out on each other now.

_[V2:]_  
Take time to realize  
Oh-oh I'm on your side  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you.  
Take time to realize  
oh-oh I'm on your side ohh

But I can't spell it out for you,  
No its never gonna be that simple  
No I can't spell it out for you.

_[Chorus:]_  
If you just realize what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
And we'll never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if  
We missed out on each other but.

_[V3:]_  
It's not the same  
No it's never the same  
If you don't feel it to.  
If you meet me half way  
If you would meet me half way.  
It could be the same for you.

_[Chorus:]_  
If you just realize what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
And we'll never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other.  
Just realize what I just realized then we'd be perfect for each other

If you just realize what I just realized we;d never have to wonder if we missed out on each other.

Oh

Missed out on each other now  
Missed out on each other now

Realize  
Realize  
Realize

(Realize – Colbie Caillat)

I stop. _When did I conjure myself up a guitar? Must have been really into it..._

I plae the guitar down as well as the paper and pen and walk towards my bed again and lay back thinking _I wonder what Draco is doing..._An instant after that I was asleep.

----

A/N hey all i know, its been forever, dont shoot me. i had two chapters ready for this story on my USB and ut died on me. i was so upset cos it had my other stories on it too..but then again life goes on so i decided to just write something on the spot.a dn its nothing like it was before. its like completely different...i dont know why but it is. Okay so tell me what you think of it. just REVIEW and give me feedback. Please. :) ill be your friend hehe

its like...come to the darkside...we have COOKIES

lol okay please review. xoxoxo

Julie


End file.
